KojiYuu Fanfic: Perubahan sejenak,menyebalkan,tapi memberi arti
by KojimaAria
Summary: Yuko Oshima selalu ingin bersama Nyan Nyan/Haruna setelah kejadian yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi ruang latihan teater. lama kelamaan,Haruna terlihat sudah sangat bosan dengan Yuko. Haruna memilih jalan lain,dan dia tidak ingin Yuko tau. tapi... setelah Yuuchan tau,Haruna tiba tiba marah! sebenarnya apa yang Haruna inginkan dari Yuko?
1. Chapter 1: Pada pandangan pertama

_**Aku hanya bisa memandang,begitu cantik nya wajahmu. Aku hanya bisa terpesona saat melihat kibasan indah saat angin berhembus di rambut panjangmu. Aku hanya bisa salah tingkah seperti orang idiot saat kau panggil namaku. Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu,saat kau memuji segala tentang diriku,tertawa karena tingkah lakuku,tersenyum manis saat foto bersama,saat aku menyuapi mu makanan saat kau sakit,berpegangan tangan,mengatakan bahwa aku sayang padamu,aku mencoba mendekat saat kau baru menjadi orang asing di kehidupanku,berkenalan denganmu,saat aku menggenggam tanganmu,memelukmu,menciummu,dan aku baru sadar saat esok hari bahwa hari itu sudah berlalu. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" kau hanya berlaga tak tahu saat aku datang melihatmu bersama orang lain,dan kau membentakku. Kau berteriak,kau marah,itu membuatku takut. Disaat kau mencapai puncaknya,kemarahanmu itulah yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh. Aku selalu suka saat kau tersenyum melihatku berjalan di zebra cross walaupun sebenarnya senyuman itu hanya topeng dan memang bukan untukku. ,itu membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Kurasa,malaikat maut sudah siap menjemputku.**_

"_**Kapan kau bisa mengerti perasaanku saat kau ada didekatku? Kehadiranku hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti di kehidupanmu?"**_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi.

"Ahh~ goodmorning...Yuuchan" seseorang berbicara ditelepon genggamku. "siapa ini?" jawabku melas saat baru beranjak dari tempat tidurku. "ini aku. Nyan nyan-mu" aku baru sadar,suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku langsung salah tingkah setiap Haruna menelponku di pagi hari. "hello? Yuucan,apakah kamu baik baik saja?" "yup,aku baik baik saja." "managermu menelponku tadi,dia bilang dia sudah menunggumu didepan apartemenmu sejak tadi. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungimu,tapi kau tak menjawabnya" "baiklah kalau begitu...sampai ketemu di ruang latihan!" "okay~" akupun mematikan teleponnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju,akupun langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menemui managerku yang sudah menungguku di dalam mobil.

"...selamat pagi,Yuko-chan." Sapa managerku saat aku duduk memasuki mobil.

"selamat pagi.."

"kita ada banyak jadwal hari ini... photoshoot,shooting iklan,rekaman,dan dance practice."

"uh okay~..." jawabku dengan penuh semangat. "...apakah Nyan Nyan ku ikut latihan?" managerku hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil memasang wajah kebingungan "Nyan nyan? Siapa dia?" dan aku baru tau kalau managerku pun tidak tahu siapa itu Nyan Nyan. "...maksudku Haruna.." akhirnya managerku baru mengerti. "tentu saja dia ikut.."

Haruna POV.

Haruna berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan latihan,semua member menyapa sambil menunjukan senyuman manis di setiap wajahnya. Haruna hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya. Haruna merasa bosan,diapun duduk di sudut ruang latihan lalu mengeluarkan DS dan memainkan game favoritnya. Haruna sedang berkonsentrasi di game yang dimainkannya,dia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Yuko mana?..." tanya Haruna kepada Sayaka. "...itu dia orangnya!" jawab Sayaka sambil berteriak kencang. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Aku kaget,apa yang Haruna bicarakan? Akupun menghampiri mereka sambil memasang wajah polos. "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyaku kebingungan. "T-tidak. Aku hanya... aku baru saja menunjukan game baru yang kemarin aku masukan ke DS ku.. benar kan Sayaka?" jawab Haruna gugup. "...I-iya.." "mana sini biar kulihat game mu!..." akupun ikut duduk disamping Haruna sambil melihat game apa yang dimainkannya. "inikan game yang 2 minggu yang lalu kau tunjukan padaku?" "...B-b-bukan yang ini... maksudku yang ini!" Haruna menunjukan game yang satunya lagi. "ini juga sudah kau tunjukan padaku..." kataku lalu memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Haruna. _Aku paling suka senyumannya. Pipi merahmu itu,apa kau tersipu malu saat aku duduk disampingmu? _ "ehh...A-ano..." "AHAHAHAHHA... Haruna salah tingkah!" seseorang tertawa dibelakangku,akupun membalikkan badanku. "Acchan? Sejak kapan kau disini?" "sejak... tadi" "sudah sudah... lebih baik sekarang kita mulai latihan nya!" perintah Sayaka. "siap bos!"

Akupun mengikuti semua gerakan yang diajarkan oleh koreografer kami. Setelah 30 menit kemudian,aku sudah merasa lelah. Semuanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Akupun segera mengambil beberapa handuk dan air mineral di dalam lokerku lalu kembali kedalam ruangan latihan. Saat aku masuk kedalam ruang latihan,aku melihat Haruna sedang bernyanyi lagu _River _sambil melatih koreografi nya. Aku melihat banyak keringat Haruna mengalir disekitar rambut ke jidat atas lalu ke bagian leher. Aku terus memandangnya. Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju Haruna. Aku membersihkan keringat disekitar jidat dan lehernya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah wajahku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. "i-i-ini minuman untukmu. Kelihatannya kau lelah..." kataku saat memberikan Haruna air mineral lalu tersenyum. "...terima kasih Yuuchan..." Haruna pun meminum air mineral itu. Aku masih terus memandangnya. Rambut panjang,kulit putih,_hotpants,_serta tank top putih. Walaupun hanya pakaian biasa,tapi itu selalu menghiasi pandanganku saat memandangnya. "...pakai handukku untuk membersihkan keringatmu..." "terima kasih lagi,Yuuchan.." aku tersenyum. Aku masih tak sadar kalau semua member memerhatikan kita. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu mementingkan apa yang kami lakukan. "kau harum sekali..." kataku. "benarkah? Kurasa tidak.." "tentu saja. Aku suka harum tubuhmu..." Haruna mendekat sedikit kearah wajahku. "a-a-apakah ini terlalu dekat?" tanyaku gugup saat aku memandang wajah Haruna tepat didepan wajahku. "menurutmu bagaimana?" pertanyaan bodoh itu selalu membuatku kebinngungan. "menurutku i-ini terlalu...-" Haruna terdiam lalu dia...dia mencium pipi sebelah kiriku. Wajahku memerah,baru kali ini aku merasakan ciuman manis dari orang yang kusukai. UPS,apa yang aku bicarakan? "..." Haruna tersenyum padaku,aku masih kaget lalu Haruna lari ke arah toilet. Aku segera menyusulnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"apa yang terjadi Haruna?..." tanyaku sambil memegang pundaknya. "tidak apa apa.." "jangan berbohong kepadaku.." Haruna berjalan ke arah pintu,aku kecewa karena dia akan meninggalkan aku sendirian didalam toilet. Tapi ternyata aku salah,Haruna mengunci pintu toilet itu. Aku makin kebingungan dan penasaran. "...apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "apa kau benar benar ingin tau?" aku mengangguk. "aku..." Haruna mendekatiku lalu DIA mencium bibirku. Awalnya aku kaget,tapi lama kelamaan aku menikmati ciuman itu. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di sekitar wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan bibir Haruna,dan itu membuatku merasa senang. Haruna pun mengakhiri ciuman nya. "aku sangat suka kamu, Oshima Yuko" aku kaget. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat seperti it disaat saat seperti ini. Aku hanya diam. Aku pikir,tingkah lakuku kepadanya tadi itu, apa itu berarti kalau aku menyukainya juga? "...sebenarnya aku..."


	2. Chapter 2:

"aku sangat suka kamu, Oshima Yuko" aku kaget. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat seperti it disaat saat seperti ini. Aku hanya diam. Aku pikir,tingkah lakuku kepadanya tadi itu, apa itu berarti kalau aku menyukainya juga? "...sebenarnya aku..." "aku ingin menjadi Nyan Nyan mu. Bukan Haruna. Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Haruna disaat saat kita sedang bersama member yang lain.." "aku juga sangat suka padamu,Nyan Nyan." Kita saling berpelukan disaat orang lain tak tau. Aku dan Haruna pun kembali ke ruang latihan dan mulai berlatih bersama member lain.

"..apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi? Kalian sangat lama!" ucap Sae dengan nada marah. "..maaf,tadi aku..." aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"tadi aku dan Yuuchan mengambil beberapa snack di loker Yuucan,dia terlalu lapar jadi kita memakan snack itu di ruang loker." Kata Haruna melanjutkan kalimatku "baiklah kalau begitu,ayo kita lanjut latihan!" "ayo!"

Setelah selesai latihan,akupun segera mengganti pakaian ku,lalu mandi karena mungkin sangat menyegarkan mandi di saat saat lelah seperti ini. "...ahh... sangat segar. Aku sangat lapar,kira kira aku akan kemana ya?" kataku kebingungan saat menyisir rambut ku di ruang latihan. "...mungkin...ke cafe didepan teater? Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" tanpa berpikir panjang,akupun langsung berjalan melewati beberapa member yang hendak pulang. Aku tidak mempedulikannya,karena aku sangat malas bergaul dengan mereka kali ini. "...hati hati dijalan,Yuko!" kata Sae. Aku berbalik,aku tersenyum padanya.

"akhirnya sampai juga!..." kataku sambil duduk di kursi cafe. Pelayan cafe pun datang dan menawarkan beberapa menu lezat kepadaku. "baiklah,aku ingin memesan ini,ini,dan ini" ucapku ke pelayan yang berdiri disamping meja ku. "pesanan akan kami antar dalam waktu sekejap. Terima kasih" aku hanya tersenyum. Lama kelamaan,aku semakin bosan menunggu makanan yang aku pesan. Akupun meminum minuman yang kupesan tadi,mengambil komik di dalam tasku,lalu membacanya.

"ini pesanan anda. Dan ini bill nya. Di malam hari kau sangat cantik saat membaca buku komik." Ucap seseorang yang datang mengantarkan makananku. "...dasar playboy! Kau menggo-" ucapan ku terpotong,aku salah. Ternyata yang mengantarkan makananku itu bukan pelayan,tapi Haruna. "...Haruna? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku lapar,dan aku melihat kau disini." Aku terdiam. "...apa aku mengganggumu? Aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu. Apa itu salah?" ucap Haruna dengan nada kecewa. "T-tidak. Tidak apa apa kok. Kau boleh makan bersamaku." Jawabku. Haruna dan aku terdiam. Aku lapar,akupun memakan pesanan ku dengan lahap. Haruna terus memandangku,aku tau itu. "...kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku. "apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?" tanya Haruna dengan nada serius. "i-i-iya." Jawabku singkat. Haruna memegang tangan kananku,lalu mengarahkan tangan ku tepat di dadanya. _Dag dig dug...dag dig dug... _"..apa kau bisa merasakannya?" "iya...begitulah" "beginilah rasanya saat aku berbicara denganmu. Tidak juga. Beginilah rasanya saat kau tersenyum padaku." Aku terdiam.

Aku memegang dagu Haruna,mengarahkan wajah Haruna agar lebih dekat,aku mencoba mencium bibir nya. Tapi Haruna menahan bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya "dasar mesum. Kita bisa lakukan ini di apartemenmu." Pipiku memerah setelah mendengar kalimat itu. "..apakah itu tandanya kau mencintaiku?" "tentu saja.." Haruna tersenyum padaku.

"ayo kita pulang..." kataku sambil menarik tangan kanan nya,lalu masuk kedalam mobil. "kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya seorang supir. "...kita langsung ke apartemen saja." "tapi bagaimana photoshoot-mu?" tanya Haruna. "tenang saja,aku sudah memindahkan jadwalku,dan itu tidak apa apa jika..." aku mendekati telinga Haruna "...jika malam ini kau mau menginap di apartemen ku." Kataku sambil berbisik, Haruna hanya mengangguk.

Setelah aku sampai di apartemen,aku menyuruh Haruna masuk. Aku menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. "..apa kau keberatan jika aku membukakan sepatumu?" tanya Haruna padaku. "T-tapi...kau kan tamu." "tidak apa apa.. aku senang melakukan ini" Haruna pun membukakan sepatu yang kupakai. Begitu pula aku sebaliknya. "...kamu lapar?" tanyaku saat duduk di sofa bersama Haruna "T-tidak.." _rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... _"..aku mendengar suara perutmu." "...apa kau suka omelette? Jika kau suka,aku akan membuatkannya" "aku suka.." "baiklah,kalau begitu,aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" akupun berjalan menuju dapur,tapi Haruna menahan tanganku. "ada apa,Nyan Nyan?" "...jangan terlalu lama di dapur..aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu.." _ya Tuhan. Haruna. Kau membuatku menjadi semakin liar. _"okay~.." akupun melanjutkan langkahku menuju dapur.

Haruna POV.

"_...Ya Tuhan. Aku mohon... jangan sekarang. Aku merasakan itu... jangan berikan aku degup jantung yang sangat keras seperti ini... aku mohon.. itu membuatku semakin menyukainya.."_ ucap Haruna dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3: Ajakan spesial

"_...Ya Tuhan. Aku mohon... jangan sekarang. Aku merasakan itu... jangan berikan aku degup jantung yang sangat keras seperti ini... aku mohon.. itu membuatku semakin menyukainya.."_ ucap Haruna dalam hati.

"Nyan Nyan~"

_Deg! Aduh,Yuuchan selalu membuatku kaget. _"hey,Yuuchan.."

"aku sudah membuatkanmu omelette.." Haruna kebingungan. "kenapa omelette yang kau buat ada 2? Lagipula,aku hanya minta 1?"

"...mungkin.. aku bisa memakannya bersama denganmu. Bolehkah?" rayuku. Haruna membalasku dengan senyuman.

Aku terus memerhatikan Haruna. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal,perasaan ini baru saja datang,tapi... mengapa? Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin membesar? Abaikan. Aku masih sibuk memandang Haruna yang sedang sibuk makan omelette buatanku sambil menonton TV,aku sama sekali belum menyentuh makananku. "..Yuuchan? Yuuchan? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Haruna sambil menepuk pundakku. "hey,apa? Aku baik baik saja.." "kau harus makan. Kalau kau tidak makan,nanti kau sakit." Sebenarnya... aku sudah sangat kenyang. Tapi... tak apalah. Lagipula,ini bagian dari rencana sederhanaku. Agar aku bisa makan berdua bersama Haruna. "baiklah...aku akan makan."akupun terpaksa memakan omelette buatanku itu.

"...hoamm~ aku sangat mengantuk.." kata Haruna yang sepertinya memberiku sebuah kode untuk masuk kedalam kamar. "...ayo kita masuk ke kamar" ajak Haruna. "T-tapi...a-aku.." "..tak usah banyak omong. Ayo!?" Haruna pun menarik tangan kananku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. "kau bisa tunggu disini? A-aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.." "baiklah.." Haruna pun melompat ke atas tempat tidurku,sedangkan aku berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi.

"_..yaampun.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruna sangat cantik,aku... aku terlalu menyukainya!" _"...kurasa..aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang aku inginkan saat ini." Akupun kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu duduk di sebelah Haruna. "...mengapa kau cepat sekali?" tanya Haruna. "Nyan nyan.." panggilku dengan nada serius. "ada apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu,Yuko Oshima" "..aku sangat menyukaimu." Haruna terdiam. "...aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku takut membuatmu marah jika aku suka padamu. Aku benar benar suka padamu" lanjutku. Haruna mendorongku,lalu Haruna berada di posisi yang berbeda. Haruna memandangku dengan pandangan serius saat dia ada diatas tubuhku. "...kau kira aku bercanda? Aku juga benar benar menyukaimu." Kata Haruna. "...apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Haruna. Aku hanya terdiam,dia memegang daguku,lalu Haruna mencium bibirku. Berapa kalipun dia melakukannya,aku tetap menikmatinya. Aku melepaskan bibirku darinya. "..mengapa? kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Haruna. "aku tidak suka bila kau menciumku dengan cara seperti ini" "..kalau kau tidak menyukainya,kenapa kau membalas ciumanku dan... '_hhmmpf?' " _kata Haruna sambil tersenyum. _Baiklah... aku tidak bisa berbohong didepanmu. _ "..apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku. "mungkin... kau bisa membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang lebih indah~" "dasar mesum!" kamipun melanjutkan ciuman itu.

Besok paginya,Haruna membangunkanku. Aku sangat senang. Aku ingin melakukan ini setiap hari. "selamat pagi,Yuuchan" sapa Haruna saat membangunkanku. "..hmm.. selamat pagi.." jawabku. "ayo bersiap siap. Kita harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini..." kata Haruna sambil membelai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakannya. "uh~ aku malas pergi kesekolah.." kataku dengan nada sebal. Aku menarik selimutku kembali tapi,Haruna menahan selimut itu. Haruna mencium pipiku,aku hanya bisa diam. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang karena jarak Haruna sangat dekat denganku. "...apa kau masih malas untuk pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Haruna. "b-baiklah... karena kau melakukan itu,aku akan pergi ke sekolah" aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. **BRUK! **Tanpa sengaja kepalaku terbentur pintu kamar mandi. "..dasar tukang tidur."

"hmm.. kira kira.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti tidak menginginkan aku sepenuhnya. Tapi... aku sangat menginginkan dia! Aduh,aku sangat bingung." Ucap Haruna saat berbicara didepan kaca. "..Nyan Nyan... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kataku sambil memeluk Haruna dari belakang. "kau cepat sekali?" kata Haruna sambil membalikan badannya "...IH,kau belum memakai bajumu!" Haruna kaget saat melihatku hanya menutup tubuhku dengan sebuah handuk. "rileks Nyan Nyan... jangan terlalu emosi.." "baiklah,sana cepat ganti baju. Lalu kita pergi ke sekolah bersama sama" "okay~"

Di Perjalanan...

"Ne...Yuuchan" ucap Haruna memulai percakapan. "apa,Nyan nyan?" "malam ini,apakah kau ada waktu?" "memangnya kenapa?" "ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali aku tunjukan padamu." "...baiklah. aku ikut."

Aku penasaran,apa yang akan Haruna tunjukan padaku? Hmmm... ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! "..baiklah. kita sudah sampai!" "..ayo cepat turun Yuuchan." Aku hanya terdiam. "...Yuuchan,hey" aku masih diam. "Oshima Yuko.!" "Ne...apa?" "ayo kita turun,sebelum kau terlambat masuk kelas!" "baiklah..." Haruna berjalan dan masih terus berjalan. Aku masih diam di tempat. Haruna berbalik, "ada apa,Yuuchan?" kata Haruna lalu menghampiriku. Aku terus memandangnya. "..bisakah kita berpegangan tangan sampai di kelas?" "tapi kan,kelas kita berbeda" "...aku mohon. Hanya sampai di depan kelasku. Aku mohon Nyan Nyan~" "baiklah,akan aku lakukan untukmu."

Sesampainya didepan kelas Yuko,Haruna terlihat sangat lelah karena kelas Yuko berada di lantai 5. "Nyan nyan,apa kau lelah? Aku sungguh minta maaf.." "tidak apa apa.." "tapi..." "...aku benar benar tidak apa apa.." "baiklah,telepon aku bila kau membutuhkanku." "ok. Dan berjanjilah untuk kencan pertama kita nanti malam!"

_Apa kau bilang? Kencan pertama kita?_ "...o-okay~" akupun mencium pipi Haruna. "...dasar mesum."


	4. Chapter 4

_Apa kau bilang? Kencan pertama kita?_ "...o-okay~" akupun mencium pipi Haruna. "...dasar mesum."

Pelajaran dimulai...

"...baiklah,sekarang buka buku bahasa Inggris kalian!" teriak saat mengajar dikelas. "..._yes,Mr!"_ kata seluruh murid di kelas,mereka pun mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris mereka. Sedangkan aku...hanya diam,dan terus diam. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Haruna! Bagaimana ini?

"...baiklah,silahkan salin dan kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis!" aku hanya mengangguk. Aku masih terus diam. "ini soal tentang kehidupan dan kesukaan kalian. Jadi,tolong jawab sejujur mungkin dan tidak boleh asal asalan! Ingat itu!"

"_apa yang akan Haruna tunjukan padaku ya? Aku sangat penasaran.."_

25 menit berlalu..

"baiklah,sekarang saya akan bertanya kepada kalian satu persatu. Pertanyaan pertama: what do you like to do after you left the school?" "..saya ingin menjawab!" teriak seorang lelaki bernama Fujita Kentaro. "yes you. What's your answer?" "I love study everyday!" "good." Kemudian, terus memerhatikanku. Aku merasakan itu. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya,karena aku terlalu asik. Asik mengirim pesan singkat ke Haruna didepan .

"_hey,, apa yang akan kau tunjukan padaku? Tolong beritahu aku! Aku sangat penasaran. Baiklah,jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku akan menunggumu didepan kelasku untuk makan siang bersama di kantin. Setelah pulang sekolah,kita harus pulang bersama. Aku tidak mau melepasmu. Ok,baiklah. Aku sedang ada kelas. Bye~ - Yuuchan"_

**BAKA.**

_Lalu Haruna membalas pesan tersebut. _

"_itu masih rahasia. Baiklah,kita akan pergi makan bersama dan pulang bersama. Kau sedang ada kelas? Bagaimana kau bisa mengirimku sms? pasti ak-" _

"Oshima Yuko!" panggil tepat di hadapanku tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. "hmm?" "tolong jawab pertanyaan nomor 2. " "baiklah..." aku hanya asal menjawab karena aku terlalu fokus pada pesan teks dari Haruna. "What's your favourite hobby?" aku langsung menjawab "thinking about Haruna." Semua murid tertawa. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? "what's your favourite place in the-.." "...in the same bed with Haruna" semakin kesal. "what's the most beautiful planet in the...-" "Kojima Haruna's eyes. I though,her eyes is like a stars" **"OSHIMA YUKO!" **"ada apa,Mr?" aku kaget. "kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan saya...semua jawabanmu selalu berhubungan dengan Haruna?" kata saat marah kepadaku. "memangnya tadi saya bilang-.." "sudah! Tidak usah banyak omong! Sekarang,kamu berdiri di lapangan,sampai pelajaran saya selesai! Ingat, sampai S-E-L-E-S-A-I!" "...baiklah." akupun berjalan keluar menuju lapangan sekolah.

Setelah sampai ditengah lapangan sekolah,aku berdiri ditengah panas terik matahari. "dasar orang tua payah! Arghh! Aku benci kalian!" teriakku sambil menendang kaleng yang ada didepanku. Entah mengapa,air mataku tiba tiba mengalir. "...mereka selalu memarahiku!" "...mungkin aku harus lebih sabar.."

_**KRINGG...! KRING..! **_akhirnya bel tanda istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar. Aku masih diam di tengah lapangan,kalau aku ke kantin, akan marah lalu memanggil orang tuaku. Tapi kalau aku diam disini lebih lama,yang ada aku bisa kelaparan. "...kenapa kau memasang muka murung seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba tiba datang. "a-aku sangat kesal!" "kesal kenapa?" "tadi aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan pada saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Aku hanya mengatakan sejujurnya!" "memangnya..kamu bilang apa?" "aku bilang,kalau hobiku adalah memikirkan sesorang. Aku hanya bilang,tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya adalah tempat paling terindah didunia. Dan aku hanya bilang,kalau matanya adalah bintang dan planet paling bersinar didunia. Itu saja.." jawabku dengan nada kesal. "...ngomong ngomong,siapa kau?" tanyaku. "aku Mayu. Watanabe Mayu. Jangan pura pura insomnia!" "insomnia? Yang benar itu amnesia!" "iya,itu maksudku. Kita berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama,dan kau tidak tahu aku? Yaampun... Yuko"kata Mayu sambil tersenyum. "haha.. aku terlalu sibuk.." "sibuk kenapa?" "aku sibuk memikirkan Haruna!.." jawabku dengan penuh semangat. "..." Mayu terdiam. Senyum di wajahnya semakin pudar setelah aku mengatakan kalimat tadi. Ada apa? "...hey,kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Mayu tiba tiba menangis,"...hey hey jangan nangis disini!" kemudian Mayu memeluk erat tubuhku. "kau kenapa?" Mayu masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

Haruna POV.

"Yuuchan~ Yuuchan~.." panggil Haruna saat mencari Yuko dikelasnya. "dimana dia?" "... !" berbalik, "ada apa,Haruna?" "Mr,apa kau lihat Yu-" "Yuko saya hukum. Dia ada di lapangan sekarang" _Dihukum? Memangnya Yuko melakukan hal aneh seperti apa lagi? _"baiklah kalau begitu,saya permisi Mr" Haruna pun berlari menuju lapangan.

Sesampainya dilapangan,Haruna menghentikan langkah kakinya. Haruna melihat Yuko berpelukan bersama Mayu. Teman sekelas Haruna. _Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam! Sakit sekali! Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? _Haruna pun menghampiri Yuko. "Yuuchan~~" panggil Haruna dengan nada manja. "hey,Nyan nyan" "kau bilang,kau akan menungguku di depan kelasmu. Tapi... bilang,kau dihukum. Ada apa?" "aku melakukan hal aneh.." "yaampun Yuuchan. Hentikan kebiasaan anehmu. Kau melakukan apa lagi?" Tanya Haruna sambil menahan air mata. "nanti akan aku ceritakan. Mayu,aku akan pergi ke kantin bersama Haruna. Lebih baik,kau kembali ke kelas.." Mayu kelihatan sangat marah mendengar kalimat itu. Mayu pun langsung lari kedalam kelasnya. "Mayu kenapa?" tanya Haruna. "aku tidak tau. Aku lapar,ayo kita makan.." "un.."

Skip.

Hari sekolah pun berakhir. Aku masih bingung. Kenapa Mayu sangat cuek kepadaku? "May-" aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi,dia langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. "Mayu!" akupun mengejarnya. "MAYU!" Mayupun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. "..ada apa kau memanggilku?" jawab Mayu tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. "mengapa kau... kenapa kamu langsung lari kedalam kelas saat dilapangan tadi?" "a-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." "mengapa?" Mayu mencoba lari dariku. "WATANABE MAYU!" Mayu berbalik lalu menghindar dariku. Aku mengejarnya. Aku terus mengejarnya. Aku masih mengejarnya. aku semakin mendekat. "Watanabe May-" aku menarik tangannya,lalu tanpa sengaja. Aku mencium bibirnya. "m-maaf.." kataku. Pipi Mayu-chan merah. "Yuko,aku..."


	5. Chapter 5: Awal dari segalanya

"Watanabe May-" aku menarik tangannya,lalu tanpa sengaja. Aku mencium bibirnya. "m-maaf.." kataku. Pipi Mayu-chan merah. "Yuko,aku..." ucap Mayu gugup. "...aku suka padamu. Aku sayang kamu,Oshima Yuko." Aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Mayu menyukaiku secepat ini?

Haruna POV.

"Aduh... Yuko dimana sih?" Haruna kebingungan. "Hey! Sayaka!" panggil Haruna. Sayaka pun berbalik "ada apa?" "Yuko dimana?" "oh,Yuko. Tadi dia lari lari di lorong sekolah" "ngapain?" "dia ngejar Mayu." _Mayu? Ngapain Yuuchan-ku ngejar Mayu? Aduh.. kenapa aku jadi khawatir gini? Apa aku cemburu?_ "oke. Arigatou!" akupun berlari mencari Yuko di lorong sekolah. "Hey Yuu-" aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat Yuko berpelukan dengan Mayu. Aku mencoba menahan air mataku. Aku langsung berlari dan menghindar dari mereka. "sebaiknya aku tunggu di mobil saja.."

Yuko POV

Aku masih diam. Aku masih di pelukan Mayu. Aku sangat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?" tanyaku. "...kau berbeda." Aku kembali diam. "kau sangat unik. Kau lucu,baik. Dan kau pandai sekali dalam hal... berciuman." Jelas Mayu. Aku kaget lalu aku melepaskan pelukan Mayu. "Maaf. Aku gak bisa." Akupun berlari menghindar dari Mayu.

"hey,ada pesan dari Haruna ternyata!" akupun membaca sms itu.

_Yuuchan. Maaf aku tidak menunggumu didepan kelasmu. Kemarilah. Aku menunggumu di mobilku. Aku masih di parkiran. – Nyan Nyan._

"ada apa? Sebaiknya aku harus cepat cepat!"

_Wuzzzzzz~_

_"__Tok tok tok. Ding dong~" _kataku saat mengetuk kaca mobil Haruna sambil menirukan suara bel. "Nyan nyan... its me.." Haruna pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Haruna terdiam. "apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Haruna dengan suara serak. "b-belum. Kau kenapa? Suaramu... apa kau baru saja menangis? Haruna... ayolah bicara padaku.." akupun memegang tangan kiri Haruna. Kemudian... sebuah kertas terjatuh. "hey..apa ini?" akupun mengambil kertas itu bersamaan dengan tangan Haruna. "biar aku saja.." kataku. Akupun melihat dan terus memandang kertas itu. Tapi,itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar kertas. Itu foto. Fotoku bersama Haruna. "Kau kenapa,Nyan nyan?" tanyaku. "lebih baik,aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang." Kata Haruna singkat. "T-tapi..." Haruna tidak mempedulikanku. Tanpa berpikir panjang,Haruna langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu..._Wuzzzz!_ "Haruna.. apa kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit?" Haruna tetap diam. "Nyan nyan..." "Nyan nyan..." Haruna tetap diam. "HARUNA! AKU TAKUT!" Haruna pun berhenti sejenak. "Haruna,ada apa?" Haruna masih tetap diam. "Nyan nyan,ada apa denganmu?" Haruna memandangku dengan tatapan serius. Air matanya mengalir. "Nyan nyan,bila kau ada masalah. Ceritalah... aku tak mau kau-" "...aku cemburu! Apa kau tidak tau? Aku cemburu!" "c-cemburu kenapa?" "...kau berpelukan. Kau berciuman dengan Mayu. Aku melihatnya!" kini aku yang diam.

"gomen'nasai" "...nyan nyan. Aku minta maaf. A-aku.. tapi aku tidak sengaja. Dia yang menciumku. Dia yang memelukku. Kejadian yang sama seperti di lapangan tadi pagi!" aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Haruna mendekat. Lalu memegang daguku. "Yuko.." "apa kau masih mau memarahi-" Haruna pun mencium bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku,aku bisa merasakan bibir Haruna,aku merasa mungkin ini hanya sebuah mimpi. "aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu lagi,Yuuchan" kata Haruna. "benarkah?" "nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk kencan pertama kita. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu" Haruna tersenyum. "t-tunggu.. lebih baik,kau mampir saja ke apartemenku." "kau yakin?" Haruna tersenyum liar kepadaku. "tentu saja"

Skip.

"ahh... akhirnya sampai juga. Hari yang melelahkan" kataku saat bersandar diatas sofa. "Nyan nyan,jangan diam saja. Ayo duduk bersamaku!" Haruna pun menghampiriku. "aku ingin kau berdandan yang cantik hari ini." Ucap Haruna. "tenang saja. Kau pasti akan terkesan! Hmmm... sekarang sudah jam 4 sore,aku mau mandi. Kau tunggu disini,kalau kau lapar,kau bisa mengambil makanan yang ada di kulkas." "baiklah.."

Akupun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Membuka bajuku,menyalakan shower,lalu mandi. Sekejap aku terdiam. _Apa maksud dari kalimat Haruna tadi? Cemburu? Mana mungkin? Kalau dia cemburu... ah! Aku makin bingung! Dan... Mayu. Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal,kita jarang sekali mengobrol. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa suka padaku? Aku tidak punya perasaan apa apa padanya. _DUG! Ternyata sudah 25 menit aku di kamar mandi dan aku belum membersihkan badanku sama sekali! "...sebaiknya aku mandi lebih cepat!" setelah selesai mandi,akupun mengambil handuk yang ada diatas lemari lalu keluar. Terlihat Haruna sedang menonton TV lalu melihat kearahku "hey Yuuchan,kenapa lama sekali?" "t-tadi.. ano.. aku hanya..." "sudah,tidak usah dibahas." Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandiku. Haruna memandangku dari jidat sampai bawah kakiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Yuuchan,kenapa masih berdiri disana? Dan k-kau h-hanya m-m-memakai sebuah h-handuk" "baiklah,aku akan masuk ke kamar lalu pakai baju. Kau jangan kemana mana ya." Haruna hanya mengangguk.

"kira kira... pakai baju apa ya hari ini?" aku kebingungan. "mungkin.. baju ini bagus." Aku lebih memilih kaos biasa dengan celana jeans dan sweater biru muda. "mungkin terlihat baik.." akupun keluar lalu duduk disamping Haruna. "ehh,kenapa cepat sekali?" "Nyan nyan,ada apa? Tadi kelamaan salah,kecepetan juga salah. Yang benar bagaimana?" kataku dengan nada kesal. Haruna hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku. "hahaha... tidak. Aku hanya bercanda" kata Haruna sambil membelai rambutku. _Dag dig dug.. dag dig dug... _ "H-haruna.." "iya?" "tidak apa apa.." "Yuuchan,bagaimana kalau kencan nya sekarang saja? Aku tidak sabar.." "baiklah.."

Akupun keluar dari apartemenku lalu masuk kedalam mobil Haruna. "yuuchan.." "iya?" "apakah kau lapar?" "sebenarnya iya" "baiklah,lebih baik kita pergi makan lalu ke tempat rahasiaku." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana makanannya,Yuko?" tanya Haruna. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yuko,apa kau baik baik saja?" aku masih diam. "Yuuchan.. apa kau sakit?" "Yuuchan,mengapa kau diam saj-" "...kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini,Nyan nyan" kataku. Haruna memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah. Haruna memegang tangan kananku. "Nyan nyan,ada apa? Kalau kau terus memegang tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu,aku jadi sangat gugup untuk memakan makananku" kataku. "tidak,aku hanya tidak mau melepas tanganmu" "kenapa?" aku makin kebingungan. Haruna semakin tidak jelas. "karena aku sangat s-" _ups! Aku hampir saja mengatakannya! _"kenapa Haruna?" "K-karena aku sangat suka memegang tanganmu" _hampir saja... _

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Skip.

"Nyan,kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku saat berjalan bersama Haruna. "tempat rahasiaku" "dimana? Apa masih jauh?" Haruna diam.

"kita sudah sampai! Waktu yang sangat tepat sekali" aku dan Haruna pun duduk diatas kursi taman. Aku terus memandang keadaan sekitar. Hanya lapangan kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. "apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku,Nyan nyan?" "Yuko..." "ada apa?" "aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" "apa?" "menurutmu,diantara banyak bintang di langit,yang mana menurutmu yang paling terang?" tanya Haruna sambil menunjuk kearah bintang bintang dilangit. "menurutku... yang itu!" aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman polos sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu bintang dilangit. "kalau menurutku... bintang yang paling terang adalah..." Haruna menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "...kau adalah bintang terindah dihatiku." _Dag dig dug...dag dig dug... yaampun Haruna,kau membuatku..._

"Nyan nyan,aku mohon. Jangan bercanda. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" kataku. Haruna terlihat sangat kebingungan. _Yaampun Yuko,itu bukan lelucon! _"Yuko Oshima." "ada apa?" aku mulai kesal. "Yuko Oshima,aku sangat menyukaimu" "hahaha... aku tau itu. Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai sesama member AKB dan sebagai sahaba-" "TIDAK! Aku menyukaimu. Maksudku... aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar sesama member,sahabat. Aku... mencintaimu." _Haruna,kau sering menciumku dan memberikan semua perhatianmu padaku. Apakah... ini jawaban dari semuanya? _  
"apa kau bersungguh sungguh?" Haruna mengangguk. "sebenarnya..aku juga sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu." Haruna diam. "lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku,Nyan nyan?" tanyaku. "aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."aku masih terus berpikir... Haruna mendekat,semakin mendekat,lalu mencium pipi kananku. "apa kau masih mau berpikir lebih lama lagi?" tanya Haruna. _Haruna... kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti ini,bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu? _"b-baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu" "yayyy..." Haruna senang lalu memeluk tubuhku. Aku tertawa.

itulah awal dari segalanya. Aku masih terus bertanya. Apa hubungan kami akan bertahan selamanya? Hanya Tuhan yang tau. "Hmmm... Yuuchan.." "Ne,Nyan nyan?" "besok kan kita libur sekolah. Besok juga ada latihan teater,bolehkah aku mampir ke-" "...tentu saja boleh! Supaya kita bisa tidur bersama~" "...hmm.. besok juga aku ada pemotretan,dan syuting iklan. Apakah kau mau menemaniku?" "tentu saja Nyan,aku kan pacarmu. Aku sangat senang kalau kau menyuruhku menemanimu satu hari penuh. Bahkan selamanya" Haruna memelukku. "Terima kasih Yuuchan.." aku tersenyum.

Yuuchan's Apartement..

"Nyan nyan..." "ada apa,Yuuchan?" jawab Haruna. "apa kau suka menonton film?" "aku suka" "bagaimana kalau malam ini... kita menonton DVD saja! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" "b-baiklah" "aku akan menyiapkan popcorn,dan kau... kau siapkan beberapa makanan dari kulkas!" suruhku. "okay~" akupun berjalan memasuki dapur. "dimana butiran butiran jagung bodoh itu ya?" ujarku saat mencari bungkusan jagung untuk dibuat menjadi popcorn. "...mungkin di dalam lemari itu.." kataku. Akupun mencoba meraih pintu lemari kecil itu,tapi... kau tau kan. Aku adalah perempuan pendek. Lupakan. Akupun terus mencoba meraih lemari itu. _AHA! Aku punya cara lain! _Akupun mengambil kardus kardus digudang,lalu menumpuknya. Haruna memerhatikanku. Aku masih berkonsentrasi. Aku menaiki tumpukan kardus itu ".._yap! akhirnya sampai juga!" _tapi saat aku membuka lemari tersebut,seekor tikus lewat dibawah lantai,dan dia menyenggol tumpukan kardusku! Otomatis...

**BRUK! **Aku tau aku akan terjatuh. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Karena...

"...Nyan nyan?" kataku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "apa kau baik baik saja?" "aku baik baik saja. K-kau m-menolongku?" "tentu saja. Akukan pacarmu" pipiku memerah setelah mendengar kalimat itu. "Sudah jangan sok manis deh." Kata Haruna sambil berdiri lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. "..kalau kau butuh ini,minta tolonglah padaku. Kau tau kan,aku itu lebih tinggi daripada kau! Hahaha" kata Haruna sambil menunjukan butiran jagung kepadaku. "baiklah terserah padamu. Berikan padaku!" akupun mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Haruna lalu memasukannya kedalam microwave.

_Yuuchan,tingkahmu yang lucu seperti ini,membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Senyummu,gigi putih tupaimu,semua hal tentangmu,selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Walaupun aku selalu bersikap tsundere,tapi... aku mencoba untuk lebih perhatian kepadamu. Bahasamu,kalimatmu,membuatku luluh,kau membuatku meleleh. Oh Yuuchan. _Haruna tenggelam dalam lamunan. "..HEY! Nyan nyan,kenapa kau senyum senyum seperti itu? Dasar orang gila" "u-uh... hey." "ini popcorn nya. Ayo kita nonton" "baiklah.." Haruna pun mengambil beberapa snack dan kaleng soda lalu duduk diatas sofa bersamaku. "Ne Yuuchan,film apa yang akan kita tonton sekarang?" tanya Haruna kepadaku saat aku sedang memasukan dvd kedalam dvd player. "...kau akan tau nanti." Akupun melompat ke atas sofa. "aduh Yuuchan," "hehe.. aku terlalu bersemangat! Menonton film bersama pacarku tersayang! Chu~" aku mencoba mencium bibirnya. Tapi.. "...hey liat film nya sudah dimulai!" kata Haruna sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _Dasar tsundere. _Haruna terlihat sangat kebingungan saat melihat film yang kupasang. Ini film yang biasa kutonton. Adegan ciuman,pelukan,dan... kau tau sendiri kan. Semacam... _hentai. Haha. _"Yuuchan,film apa apaan ini HAH?" kata Haruna marah marah. "ini film romantis,Nyan nyan... aduh." "tapi... bukan film seperti ini yang kuharap-" akupun mencium bibirnya. Dia kaget. "...lalu film seperti apa yang kau inginkan,Nyan? Lalu kalau kau tidak suka dengan film seperti ini,dan kau tidak suka melihat orang sedang berciuman,kenapa kau sering menciumku belakangan ini?" Haruna terdiam. "...baiklah aku menyerah. Aku hanya pura pura. Aku pikir,kita akan menonton film action,_anime,_atau... video konser kita." Senyumku lama kelamaan menurun. "..dan mungkin video musik kita" kata Haruna sambil tersenyum. Aku beranjak dari sofaku,lalu berlari kedalam kamar dan BRAK! Aku membanting pintu tersebut. "..Yuuchan kenapa ya? Ah sudahlah..." Haruna pun terus menonton film tersebut. "aahh~ akhirnya selesai juga filmnya. Lebih baik aku menyusul Yuuchan sekarang." _Tap tap tap tap... _suara langkah kaki Haruna. "Hey Yuuchan..." Haruna pun duduk diatas kasur Yuuchan. "Hey Yuuc-" Haruna memotong kalimatnya saat melihat bidadarinya tertidur pulas. _Yaampun... kau sangat cantik kalau sedang tidur,Yuuchan._ Haruna pun mencium pipi kiri Yuuchan. _Selamat malam,Yuuchan-ku. _Haruna pun tertidur pulas.

02:23 AM.

_Yaampun! Aku tertidur! _Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku khawatir. "Ha-Haruna dimana ka-" aku memalingkan wajahku,ternyata Haruna masih disampingku. "...apa dia marah karena sikapku tadi? Ah sudahlah,lebih baik aku kembali tidur!" akupun berbaring ditempat tidurku,aku mencoba menutup mataku. Tapi... aku tidak bisa tidur! "Uhmm~ Yuuchan.." tiba tiba Haruna memeluk punggungku. "Nyan,apakah kau sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku. Haruna pun mencium leherku. "Nyan nyan,apa kau sudah-" "tidak Yuuchan,aku tidak sedang bermimpi" **Deg!. ****_yang benar saja. _**Akupun membalikan posisi tidurku,lalu mengahadap Haruna. "..hey Yuuchan. Kau terlihat sangat lelah..." kata Haruna sambil membelai rambutku. _Nyan nyan,kau membuat hatiku berdegup sangat kencang. Kau membuatku... ingin sering menciummu. Bagaimana ini? _"Yuuchan... besok temani aku di tempat pemotretan setelah latihan teater,ya?" "b-baiklah.." "hmmm... aku sayang kamu Yuuchan..." kata Haruna sambil memegang dadaku. "ihh Nyan nyan memegang dadaku! Dasar tsundere. Dan kau sekarang... dasar hentai!" kataku saat memukul tangan Haruna. "maaf... aku terlalu bersemangat" "yasudah,lebih baik kita kembali tidur" "okay~"


	6. Kecemburuan Awal

Skip.

Besoknya...

"Y-Yuuchan? Kau dimana?" kata Haruna kebingungan. Yuuchan tidak ada dikasurnya. "...Yuuchan... Yuuchan!" Haruna pun berlari kesana kemari mencari Yuko. Tiba tiba saja Haruna mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing di telinganya. _Suara siapa itu? _Haruna mendekat... ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

_Baby idont know,why i love you._

_Baby i dont know,why i cant sleep at night._

_Baby i know! This is not a normal feeling._

_when i was beside you,i wanna say_

_i love you._

"...Yuuchan" aku kaget. Haruna memelukku tiba tiba. "Nyan nyan,kau sudah bangun?" "hey,lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi... itu lagu siapa?" tanya Haruna. "a-ah itu! Itu..." "...hmmm Yuuchan,apa kau sudah mandi?" _untung saja,dia tidak memaksaku untuk memberitahu siapa pemilik lagu itu. _"baru saja,kau mau mandi? Kalau sudah selesai,aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Lalu kita pergi latihan teater." "okayy~" akupun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuju dapur.

_Apakah dia benar benar menginginkanku? Apa dia benar benar membutuhkanku? Maksudku,apa dia benar benar mencintaiku? Aku takut,aku sungguh takut! Aku sangat takut! Aku takut kalau dia... bersama orang lain. Aku takut kalau dia... sudah.._

"..DOR!" kata Haruna sambil menepuk pundakku. "Hey,cepat sekali mandinya" "aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku didalam kamar mandi karena-" "- karena kau sudah memilikiku, benar kan?" tanyaku. "karena air di kamar mandimu terlalu dingin dan terlalu panas." Jawab Haruna polos. _Ahaha.. akhirnya sifat tsunderemu sudah kembali. _"apa yang sedang kau masak?" "pancake" "aku suka itu. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah,ok?" aku mengangguk.

Setelah selesai,akupun menghampiri Haruna. "hey Yuuchan..." "berita apa yang sedang kau tonton?" tanyaku sambil duduk disamping Haruna lalu memakan Pancake buatanku. "tentang... AKB48" akupun ikut menonton berita tersebut. "Yuuchan..." panggil Haruna. "ada apa? Kau tidak suka pancake buatanku,ya?" "bukan begitu. Kita AKB48. Kita akan selalu sibuk dan banyak jadwal. Aku tidak yakin apakah ada waktu tersisa untuk kita berdua? Waktu seperti ini?" tanya Haruna yang masih fokus pada televisi bodoh itu. "aku akan berusaha membagi waktu antara AKB dan... KojiYuu." "aku tidak yakin kau bisa." Aku memandang Haruna setelah mendengar kalimat itu. "Nyan nyan,apa kau ingin pergi latihan sekarang?" "sepertinya iya." Akupun mematikan tv lalu keluar dari apartemenku.

Ruang Latihan teater...

"Ohayogozaimasu, Haruna!" sapa Takamina saat melihat aku dan Haruna masuk kedalam ruang latihan. "ohayo, Takamina" jawab Haruna sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu pergi dariku begitu saja. Aku masih berdiri didekat pintu. "..hey Yuuchan. Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Kenapa tidak mulai latih-" kata Yukirin kepadaku lalu memandang Haruna dari kejauhan. "..gara gara Nyan nyan mu?" Tanya Yukirin. Aku mengangguk. "sabar. Biarkan saja dia dengan yang lain. Mungkin dia tidak mau kalau member lain tau soal hubungan kalian." "darimana kau tau?" "Nyan sudah memberitahuku. Ayo kita mulai latihan!" "ayo!" akupun melepaskan jaket adidas biru mudaku lalu mengganti bajuku dengan kaos putih polos.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku,aku masih berada di sudut ruangan latihan. Aku masih terus memandang Haruna. _Dia terlihat sangat sexy. _Akupun menghampiri Haruna. "..apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harus latihan!" kata Haruna yang masih focus pada gerakannya. "bukan begitu. Aku baru saja ingin memulai latihanku." Haruna terdiam. "Nyan nyan,gerakan mu salah." Ekspresi Haruna tiba tiba berubah. "salah di bagian mana?" "di bagian ini,kau terlihat kaku. Jadi kau harus seperti ini, ini, dan ini ya!" kataku sambil melingkari tanganku dilehernya. "terima kasih Yuuchan, tapi… menurutku ini terlalu dekat…aduh.." kata Haruna sambil melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. "kenapa,Nyan?" "Kau tau,disini masi hada member yang lain." "oh baiklah. Dahh Nyan nyan!"

Skip.

Setelah selesai latihan,akupun berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sendirian..

"kenapa sendirian?" Tanya Mayuyu. "eh,enggak. Abisnya…" akupun memalingkan wajahku kearah Haruna yang sedang tertawa bersama Takamina. "Takamina?" aku mengangguk. "yaudah. Jangan sedih. Pasti Haruna balik lagi kok" "tapi aku gak yakin" "harus optimis!" "oke." "gitu dong. Eh,ganti baju yuk!" ajak Mayuyu sambil menarik tangan kananku. "Hey tunggu!"

Haruna POV

"…jadi kamu mau gimana? Mau berangkat bareng aku,atau bareng supirmu?" Tanya Takamina. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku masih terus memandang Yuko. Melihatnya,pergi dengan yang lain lalu berlalu begitu saja. _Yuko,aku disini! Apa kau tidak melihatku? _"..Nyaro? apa kau baik baik saja?" "aku baik baik saja.. aku mau ke ruang ganti" akupun berjalan menuju ruang ganti,sesampainya di ruang ganti. Aku menyalakan wastafel lalu mencuci wajahku. Aku meraba raba sekitar wastafel,tapi handukku tidak ada!

"…kau butuh ini?" Tanya seseorang. "eh iya,terima kasih!" "sama sama" setelah aku selesai mengelap wajahku,aku membuka mataku. "..Yuucha-" "hey Nyan. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Kau harus makan sebelum photoshootmu. Kau harus punya banyak energy! Nanti kalau kau tidak makan,nanti kau sakit." "aku belum makan siang. Kalau begitu,maukah kau menemaniku?" "tentu saja aku mau.." dia tersenyum padaku, perasaan itu kembali lagi.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian,aku dan Haruna pun keluar dari Teater lalu pergi mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

"Nyan nyan~" panggilku. "ada apa? Jangan banyak bertanya,aku sedang menyetir" "kenapa tadi pagi, saat Takamina menyapamu, tiba tiba kau melepaskan tanganku? Kenapa?" tanyaku. "a-aku…" "Nyan,apa kau tidak mau memegang tanganku lagi?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada sedih kali ini. "mustahil Yuuchan! Kau pacarku,kita baru saja jadian 1 hari. Mana mungkin aku sudah tidak mau memegang tanganmu lagi?" "tapi kenapa tadi pagi kau melepaskan tanganku?" Haruna terdiam. "..baiklah kita sudah sampai direstoran favoritku" Haruna membuka pintu mobil,aku masih diam. "ada apa Yuuchan?" Tanya Haruna sambil mendekatiku. "kalau kau pacarku,kau harus bisa membuktikan kalau kau masih ing-" "_mmmhh.." Haruna,aku sungguh ingin marah padamu! Aku sangat ingin marah! Tapi kenapa,kau selalu membuatku… membuat perasaan itu selalu datang dan pergi? Kojima Haruna,kau dalam masalah! _"bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bilang saja. Tidak perlu memberiku kode kerasmu itu! Tidak mempan.." "tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat kau melepaskan genggamanku" "aku tau. Maafkan aku, Yuuchan." Aku masih diam. "Yuuchan…" "baiklah. Kau aku maafkan." "yatta!" "lebih baik sekarang kita makan" "okay~"

Setelah makan siang bersama,Haruna mengantarkan aku pulang ke apartemen. Di perjalanan,aku masih terus memandang Haruna. Dia tampak bahagia. Dia seperti mengatakan... _yes! Yes! Yes! _. aku penasaran. Kalau aku tanya,lalu dia menjawab pertanyaanku,aku takut kalau ternyata...dia sudah punya penggantiku! Tapi tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin? Kita baru saja jadian,dan dia tidak bisa menemukan penggantiku secepat itu!

"uh,Nyan nyan?" panggilku. "..ada apa?" "kau terlihat sangat senang,ada apa?" tanyaku. "ano.. t-tidak ada apa apa kok. Tenang saja.." tapi Haruna tampak sangat senang,tidak seperti biasanya. "apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" "tidak Yuuchan.." "ceritalah... aku penasa-" "kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?" Haruna kesal. "karena aku itu-" "kalau kau tidak suka ,lebih baik sekarang kau turun dari mobilku!" Haruna pun menghentikan mobilnya. "Nyan,ada ap-" "...aku bilang turun!" teriak Haruna. "baiklah. Sampai ketemu disekolah besok." Kataku singkat. Akupun keluar dari mobil Haruna sambil menunduk kebawah. _Haruna jadi sering marah marah,ada apa? Padahal.. hubungan ini... baru saja dimulai. _Air mataku menetes.


	7. its so hard to mad at you, Haruna

Yuuchan's Apartemen at 20.35.

"aku pulang!" teriakku. "...ahh.. capeknya" "kenapa Haruna tidak menghubungiku?" aku kebingungan. Tapi... memang biasanya hanya aku yang suka menghubungi Haruna duluan. "..baiklah. lebih baik..aku saja yang menghubunginya." Tapi... _dag dig dug...dag dig dug... _

_Tat tit tut tat tit tut nit... _akupun mengetik nomor telepon Haruna lalu menghubunginya. _My Nyan Nyan. Aku masih terus memandang layar ponselku, oke,aku siap. _

_"__...halo?" sapaku duluan. "ada apa kau menghubungiku di jam jam seperti ini? Hah?" jawab Haruna. "ihh.. jangan galak seperti itu. Lagipula,ini masih pukul setengah sembilan" "lalu... ada apa? Apa ada yang perlu kau sampaikan? Lebih baik besok saja disekolah" "tidak Nyan nyan. Aku ingin sekarang!" "yaudah,sekarang kau lebih baik bicara. Cepat. Aku sedang sibuk." "aku merindukanmu ,Nyan nyan" "..." Haruna terdiam. Mungkin..hati Nyan nyanku seketika meleleh setelah mendengar kalimat itu... ahh~ nyan nyan. "maaf Yuuchan,aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku dulu." "T-tapi.." Niitt.. _Haruna pun mematikan teleponnya. _Haruna,ada apa?_

Besoknya aku pergi kesekolah sendirian. aku harap,Nyan nyan menjemputku tadi pagi. Tapi.. dia tidak ada didepan apartemenku. Bahkan pesan singkatpun tidak ada. Lupakan. Sesampainya aku disekolah,aku melihat sebuah mobil melewatiku. Saat aku melihat mobil itu berjalan, layaknya _slow motion. _Aku melihat Haruna bersama Takamina. _DEG. _aku tidak mempedulikannya. "mungkin... itu bukan nyan nyan. Itu mungkin karena aku sedang memikirkannya." Akupun melanjutkan langkahku lalu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Yuuchan!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang saat aku hendak masuk kedalam kelas. "Mayuyu? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "aku mencarimu kemana mana" aku menunduk. "...ada apa Yuuchan?" tanya Mayuyu sambil memegang pundakku lalu melepaskannya. "m-maaf" "tidak apa apa.." "terima kasih sudah bersikap baik padaku waktu latihan teater" "bukan masalah~" "kau terlihat sangat sedih, ada apa?" aku memandang Mayuyu. "aku melihat Nyan nyanku berangkat ke sekolah bersama Takamina. Belakangan ini,mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Padahal,aku dan Nyan nyan baru saja menjalin hubungan." "jangan sedih... Nyaro pasti punya alasannya.." aku mengangguk. "lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas."

Saat istirahat makan siang...

"nyan nyan.." kataku memulai percakapan saat berjalan menuju kantin. "ada apa?" jawab Haruna sambil menggenggam tangan kananku. "..tadi pagi,kau berangkat kesekolah bersama Takamina?" tanyaku. Aku melepaskan genggaman Haruna. "ada apa? Nyan nyan,apa kau mencoba menghindariku?" Haruna memandangku. "tidak. Aku tidak akan menghindarimu" "lalu mengapa? Semalam,kau sangat... kau bersikap sangat dingin kepadaku! Ada apa Nyan nyan?" Haruna terdiam. "...dan kenapa kau menurunkanku dipinggir jalan saat kita pulang bersama? Kenapa Nyan?" kataku sambil meneteskan air mataku didepan Haruna. "...yuuchan,kemarin aku terlalu lelah." Kata Haruna lalu memeluk tubuhku. "...Yuuchan. jangan menangis seperti ini." "...Yuuchan aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis" "lebih baik,kita tidak usah bicara untuk beberapa waktu." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan Haruna lalu lari. "..Yuuchan!"

_Nyan nyan,kenapa kau tidak minta maaf padaku? Kenapa kau tidak... kenapa kau tidak mengejarku? Kenapa kau... argh kenapa kau tidak bilang tiga kata itu? Aku mencintaimu._

Aku berlari kedalam kelas. Tak ada seorang pun dikelas. Hanya ada aku sendirian. sepi sekali. Tapi keheningan itu menjadi buyar saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. "...Yuuchan. jangan menangis." Aku menengok. "...Mayuyu?" "ceritalah.. ada apa?" tanya Mayuyu sambil tersenyum. "a-aku... aku menghindar dari Nyan nyan" "kenapa?" "d-dia... dia mengecewakanku. Dan sekarang aku bingung" "bingung bagaimana?" "bingung... latihan teater nanti... apa dia akan tetap bersama Takamina,atau lebih memilih aku?" "tetap optimis! Kau kan pacarnya,lebih baik kau buat rencana . atau..begini saja,kau pura pura tidak peduli dengan Haruna,kau pasti bisa lihat reaksinya. Apa dia sedih,atau biasa biasa saja" "baiklah akan kucoba. Terima kasih! " "sama-sama"

Setelah pelajaran selesai. Akupun bergegas untuk pulang ke apartemen lalu pergi untuk latihan teater. Saat aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah,aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku! _Ah biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli! _Aku masih terus berjalan. Saat aku berbalik,ternyata Haruna mengikuti langkahku sejak tadi.

"ada apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku. "Y-Yuuchan,maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Haruna. "aku tidak mau." Jawabku singkat sambil berusaha lepas dari genggaman tangan Haruna. Aku tau perasaan itu datang lagi,tapi aku harus menahannya. "aku mohon-" "tidak Nyan nyan,aku mohon lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi" tapi Haruna masih saja memegang tanganku. "aku bilang lebih baik kita tidak usah bicara untuk beberapa waktu." Kataku singkat lalu melepaskan genggaman Haruna. "...selamat tinggal,Nyan nyan" kemudian,air mata Haruna pun mengalir. Aku meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di apartemen,akupun beristirahat sejenak diatas Sofa berwarna merah diruang tengah. Hanya sendirian.

Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz... _aduh,siapa yang berani mengirimku pesan disaat santai seperti ini? _Akupun membuka pesan itu,ternyata Haruna.

_Yuuchan,apa kau baik baik saja? Hari ini ada latihan teater,apa kau mau berangkat bersamaku? Aku yakin,kau tidak akan berani berangkat sendirian! tapi... jika kau mau berangkat bersamaku,aku sudah didepan apartemenmu. – Nyan nyan._

Argh.. Nyan nyan,kau membuat dadaku berdebar. Dengan segera akupun membalas pesan tersebut. Tapi... Haruna mengirimku pesan singkat lagi.

_Kali ini tidak ada Takamina. Tenang saja. Hanya kita berdua._

...

_Baiklah,aku mau._

Akupun bersiap siap pergi ke teater. Aku harus buru buru. _Mandi? Ah! Tidak usah mandi,makan? Sepertinya aku tidak nafsu. _Setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen,akupun segera masuk kedalam mobil Haruna,lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Hey,Yuuchan" sapa Haruna tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. "Hey Yuuchan,apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Haruna. "belum." Jawabku singkat. "apa kau mau makan bersamaku?" "aku tidak mau." "kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Haruna kaget. "ya... a-aku tidak mau saj-" kalimatku terpotong saat Haruna mencium bibirku secepat kilat. "apa kau masih mau menolak kebaikkanku?" tanya Haruna sambil membelai rambutku. _Dag dig dug... _"b-baiklah! Aku mau makan bersamamu." Jawabku dengan nada terpaksa. "gitu dong.." _aku terpaksa menjawab dengan nada seperti itu,aku tidak mau kau tau sebenarnya aku sangat suka kalau kau menciumku. _

Aku dan Haruna pun makan siang di sebuah cafe dekat teater yang biasa aku kunjungi. Aku makan dengan lahap. Makanan Haruna masih belum habis. Aku bisa tau karena Haruna duduk disampingku. Aku merasa sangat bosan menunggu makanan Haruna habis,akupun mengeluarkan laptop berwarna hitam dengan stiker _KojiYuu _dan _AKB48 _dibelakangnya. Aku menyalakan laptopku,lalu bermain game kesukaanku karena aku terlalu malas untuk membuka akses internet. Sebelum aku membuka game favoritku,aku membuka ponselku karena ada pesan masuk dari managerku. Mungkin jadwal tambahan. Aku masih membalas pesan tersebut. Haruna terus memandang layar laptopku. "Yuuchan,sejak kapan di belakang laptopmu ada stiker KojiYuu? Dan... _background _laptopmu... foto kita berdua? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Haruna dengan nada imutnya. AKU KAGET. "e-eh... bukan urusanmu." Akupun mematikan laptopku dan tidak jadi memainkannya. _Yuuchan,sifatmu tidak berubah. Aku... aku rasa aku semakin susah melupakanmu._

Teater..

"hai,Nyan nyan!" sapa Takamina saat melihatku dan Haruna masuk kedalam ruang latihan. "hai!" hatiku sangat sakit. Akupun melepas genggaman Haruna,lalu pergi. Tapi Haruna menahanku. "Yuuchan,jangan lepas genggamanku." Perintah Haruna. "...Nyan nyan,kau hanya memintaku untuk berangkat dan makan siang bersamamu saja. Kita masih bertengkar. Aku mohon,lepas tanganku" tapi Haruna masih saja menggenggam tanganku. Akupun melepasnya secara paksa,lalu berlari ke arah Mayuyu. "Hey,Mayuyu.." panggilku. "Yuuchan... aku senang kau sudah akrab denganku lagi." "bukannya... kita memang seperti ini setiap hari?" "hahaha... sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik kita mulai latihan sekarang." Kata Mayuyu sambil tersenyum padaku. Mayuyu mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan member lainnya untuk latihan bersama,aku masih memandang Haruna yang sedang mengobrol dengan Takamina. Dia terlihat santai santai saja ketika tidak ada aku disampingnya. Tapi matanya... terlihat... berkaca kaca. "Yuuchan,ayo kita mulai latihan!" "un" akupun berlari menuju member yang lain.

"Ne Yuuchan,kenapa kau tidak bersama Nyan nyan?" tanya Sayaka. "hah? Aku hanya sedang bertengkar dengannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Biarkan saja dia bersama orang lain." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "jangan seperti itu... kau suka dia kan?" "hah? Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" jawabku dengan nada keras. Haruna memandangku,aku memalingkan wajahku. "jangan _tsundere! _Aku tau kau sangat menyukainya lebih dari apapun." "yaudah,lebih baik kita mulai latihan." "dasar."

*skip*  
setelah selesai latihan,akupun berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku. Tiba tiba saja Haruna menarik tanganku lalu mengajakku ke kamar mandi.

"ada apa kau menarikku seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan nada serius sambil melepaskan genggaman Haruna. "pulanglah bersamaku" "aku tidak mau, Nyan nyan!" teriakku lalu menghindar dari pandangan Haruna. "Yuuchan... aku mohon... maafkan aku" kata Haruna saat berusaha meraih tanganku. "kenapa harus minta maaf?" "karena aku salah,dan kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku..." "Nyan nyan,aku mohon. Lebih baik kita tidak usah bicara untuk beberapa waktu. Aku masih marah padamu" akupun berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. _"Yuuchan!"_

*skip*

"Aku pulang." Kataku dengan nada lemas saat masuk kedalam apartemenku. "lebih baik aku beristirahat dikamar." Akupun berjalan menuju kamar lalu lompat ke atas tempat tidur. "Huaaaaa... aku kesal! Aku marah! Aku benci Haruna!" "apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyaku saat bicara pada boneka teddy bear yang diberikan Haruna. "aku mencintaimu Nyan! Tapi aku benci kamu! Argh!"

_Bzzzz..._

"Haruna?" akupun membaca pesan dari Haruna.

_Hai Yuuchan. Aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Tapi aku mohon,temani aku untuk makan malam. Aku tidak bisa makan tanpamu. aku sudah menunggumu didepan apartemenmu._

"Nyan nyan.. jangan sok dramatis. Tapi... aku ingin makan malam bersamamu. Tapi... aku juga sedang marah padamu!"

_Baiklah.. aku datang sekarang._

Akupun bersiap siap menemui Haruna. Karena terlalu malas berdandan,aku lebih memilih memakai Kemeja dan celana jeans. _Tok tok tok!_Akupun mengetuk kaca mobil Haruna. Haruna pun membuka pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku duduk disampingnya. "tidak usah repot repot membukakan pintu untukku. Aku bukan tuan puteri!" kataku dengan nada kesal karena aku masih marah padanya. "tapi bagiku kau adalah tuan puteri paling cantik didunia." Ucap Haruna. **DEG! **_Haruna,aku mohon. Stop. Aku sedang marah padamu. Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu kalau ka uterus bertingkah seperti ini kepadaku? _"Yuuchan,kau sangat cantik memakai kemeja seperti itu." Lanjut Haruna sambil mendekati wajahku,_Haruna,aku mohon. Jangan cium aku sekarang saja! aku mohon… _ Bibir Haruna semakin mendekat…aku memandangnya…tapi dia gagal menciumku kali ini karena aku sengaja memalingkan wajahku. "..Yuuchan,rambutmu sangat wangi. Aku suka sekali harum tubuhmu.." kata Haruna memberiku alasan. "sudah jangan banyak omong! Kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu makan malam kan? Bukan untuk berciuman. Aku masih marah padamu,ingat?!" jelasku. "baiklah Yuuchan… tapi…" "-tapi apa?" "aku ingin mengajakmu ke satu tempat special." "tapi…" "aku mohon…" "baiklah terserah padamu."

Setelah sampai di restoran,Haruna terus memegang tanganku. Entah kenapa,aku juga ingin memegang tangannya. _Tidak! Aku sedang marah padamu! _Haruna pun duduk tepat dihadapanku. "Yuuchan,kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Haruna yang masih terus memegang tanganku. "hmmm… sama sepertimu saja." "saya ingin pesan ini 2,dan yang satu ini 2" "baiklah,tunggu sebentar ya" jawab pelayan tersebut lalu pergi. "Yuuchan.." "hmmm.." "apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Haruna. "ih! Tidak usah banyak Tanya! Iya! Aku masih marah padamu!" jawabku. "kalau kau masih marah padaku,kenapa kau masih memegang tanganku?" akupun memandang tanganku yang ada diatas tangan Haruna. "ah! I-itu… ano.. i-itu karena kau memegang tanganku" Haruna tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakuku. "Jangan salah tingkah begitu… aku tau kau masih suka padaku. Tapi kau terlalu gengsi" "t-tidak!"

*makanan pun tiba..*

Aku terus memandang Haruna yang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sampai sampai aku lupa memakan makananku sendiri. "Yuuchan,ada apa? Ayo makan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" aku masih melamun. "Yuuchan.. jangan melamun!" "apa? Aku tidak melamun!" "apa kau mau aku suapi?" Tanya Haruna. "tidak Nyan nyan.." "ayolah… kau tidak mungkin mau menolak tawaran pacar tsundere mu ini…" "…ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaaa" "-tidak Nyan nyan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula,kau tidak bersikap tsundere. Ada apa?" "jangan banyak omong. Ayo makan!" Haruna pun memasukan sendoknya kedalam mulutku dengan cepat sehingga akupun tersedak makanan tersebut. "Y-Yuuchan… maaf… ayo cepat minum.." "Nyan nyan,kan sudah aku bilang. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jadi begini kan." Kataku saat meminum minuman yang diberikan Haruna. "maaf… " kata Haruna sambil membelai rambutku. "s-sudah… tidak apa apa. Tapi aku masih marah padamu." Haruna pun tersenyum.

Setelah selesai makan,Haruna mengajakku ke suatu tempat. _Ahh~ tempat ini.. aku ingat! _Tempat dimana aku dan Haruna saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku dan Haruna pun duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat bintang dilangit. "apa alasanmu membawaku kesini?" tanyaku saat memulai pembicaraan. Haruna memandangku. _Tatapan itu... _"Ne Yuuchan..." "apa yang kau inginkan?" wajah Haruna semakin mendekat. Aku tau Haruna berusaha menciumku. Tapi aku memalingkan wajahku agar Haruna tidak bisa mencium bibirku. "Yuuchan,maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Takamina,aku tidak ada perasaan padanya. Sama sekali tidak!.." Aku masih terdiam. "...Yuuchan,lihat aku" kata Haruna sambil memegang pipi kiriku. "apa? Apa kau tidak tau? Aku cembur-"

~CHU

"Nyan nyan,kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu? Berhenti menciumku.!" Haruna terus menciumku. "Tidak Yuuchan,aku tidak akan berhenti!" "kenapa? Itu menggangguku!" Haruna pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. "...karena aku menginginkanmu." Pipiku memerah,dan akupun mulai salah tingkah didepan Haruna. "Nyan,k-kau a-apa kau sudah mengerjakan p-pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Guru Smith?" tanyaku tiba tiba. "berhenti bertingkah seperti orang bodoh! Dan... tidak usah sok manis dengan pipi merahmu itu. Dan... Guru Smith? Lagipula,kemarin Guru Smith tidak mengajar di kelasku." "aku tidak bodoh. K-kalau begitu... lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." "pulang kemana?" "ke Apartemenku." Akupun menarik tangan Haruna lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

*Skip*

"akhirnya kita sampai~" kata Haruna sambil membuka pintu mobil. Aku masih diam. "Yuuchan,ada apa? Ayo turun! Sekarang sudah malam.." "Yuuchan,jangan diam saja. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" Haruna pun mengulurkan tangannya,aku menariknya terlalu keras sehingga aku dan Haruna pun berciuman. "Y-yuuchan... apa y-yang kau lakukan?!" "menginaplah di Apartemenku... Nyan nyan." "aku tidak mau..." "ayolah..." "baiklah... tapi kau harus lebih cepat tidur. Tidak boleh melakukan hal lain!" "Okay~"

_Haruna,kau adalah manusia yang sangat bodoh. Kau selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang._

"Nyan nyan,kau tunggu di kamarku. Aku akan segera kembali" suruhku. "ada apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana?" "tenang saja... aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." "baiklah" Haruna pun berjalan menuju kamarku.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku,akupun berlari menuju kamarku lalu berbaring diatas kasur bersama Haruna. "cepat sekali.." "yup,karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan Nyan nyan ku sendirian disini~" "yaudah kalau begitu,lebih baik kita tidur." Kata Haruna lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah dinding.

*25 menit kemudian*

Aku masih belum bisa menutup mataku. _Haruna,apa kau tidak tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu? Dasar tukang tidur. Aku harap kau bisa mendengarku. _"Nyan nyan... apa benar... tentang kalimatmu tadi?" kataku sambil membelai rambut Haruna. "...apa kau menginginkanku?" aku masih berbicara sendiri. "Nyan nyan,apa kau mendengarku?" aku kaget saat melihat Haruna membuka matanya. "Nyan,apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" "tidak. Aku memang sangat ingin membuka mataku. Aku ingin terus memandang Yuuchan sepanjang malam" kata Haruna sambil mencium pipiku tanpa ragu. "Nyan nyan,apa kau tau?" "tau apa?" "kau adalah manusia paling bodoh didunia ini!" "apa kau bilang? Mana mungkin! Aku tidak sebodoh itu! Yuuchan,aku tidak percaya kau-"

Kini aku yang mencium bibirnya. "jangan marah dulu. Kau adalah manusia paling bodoh didunia ini! Karena kau selalu membuatku mencintaimu lagi disaat aku berusaha melupakanmu. Belakangan ini aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu. Tapi... hari ini kau membuat perasaan itu datang lagi dalam 0,1 detik. Kau memang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti senang disaat kau memanggil namaku, senyummu adalah matahari terbit yang menghiasi hatiku. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, disaat kita sedang bertengkar. Aku tidak bisa fokus latihan karena cemburu melihatmu bersama orang lain didepan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau kehilangan Nyan nyanku. Aku mohon jangan bertengkar seperti itu lagi." Haruna memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. "hahah jangan sok puitis. dan... jangan terlalu mesum." "tapi... apa benar,kau menginginkanku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum nakal. "jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur karena besok kita akan pergi kesekolah sangat pagi." "ahh~ baiklah"

_Sifat tsunderemu itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu, Kojima Haruna._

Keesokan paginya,aku memulai hariku bersama Haruna. Sarapan bersama lalu berangkat kesekolah bersama. Sesampainya aku disekolah,aku tiba tiba kaget saat Takamina berlari kearah aku dan Haruna. Haruna berusaha menarik tanganku untuk menghindar darinya, "Nyan,tunggu. Biarkan dia bicara dulu." Haruna pun menuruti apa kataku. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuchan dan Haruna." "Hai! Bagaimana harimu?" tanyaku. "sangat baik. Kau terlihat sangat senang. Ada apa? Wah,sepertinya kalian sudah kembali bersama. Aku tahu kalian sangat cocok. _Hehehe~" _ujar Takamina. "haha,terima kasih.." "Yuuchan,kau kan ada kelas pagi. Lebih baik,kau segera ke kelas" kata Haruna menyela pembicaraan. "baiklah,Nyan. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama." Akupun mencium pipi Haruna sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. "i love you." Haruna tersenyum padaku. Akupun berlari kedalam kelas.

Haruna POV

_"__Nyan,apa kau yakin akan terus merahasiakan ini semua?"_

_"__tenang saja."_

_"__bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Yuuchan akan sangat curiga."_

_"__aku akan berusaha membagi waktu antara Yuuchan,dan kau. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_"__tapi... kalau semuanya terbongkar?"_

_"__aku bisa mengatasinya."_

*skip*

TBC

haha. sorry kalau agak berantakan. kasih review nya ya!


End file.
